priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Main Characters
There are 6 main characters in the PriPara anime, and all 6 of them are voiced by the members of I☆Ris. All of them have made anime debuts. Each girl has been significantly featured in the show. Laala, Sophie, and Mirei were the original main three with Shion, Leona, and Dorothy being featured starting in Episode 14. Faruru was confirmed as a main character, and made her debut in Episode 17. For season two, six of the original protagonists are confirmed, with two new heroines, Mikan and Aroma revealed to be joining the cast. Faruru returned as a main in the second part of season two. Three silhouettes were unveiled, and were confirmed to be Fuwari, Hibiki, and Ajimi who of was the final character to be revealed. In season three, there are a lot of main characters, including SoLaMi♡SMILE, Dressing Pafé, Gaarumageddon and Tricolore. Three new main characters will also debut in season three, which includes Junon, Pinon, Kanon, who are all in the new idol team, Triangle. In Idol Time Pripara, Laala meets the second main protagonist in PriPara, Yui Yumekawa, along with three other girls, Nino Nijiro, Michiru Kōta, and Shuuka Hanazono. S1's Main Characters Laala-S2.png|Laala Manaka|link=Laala Manaka Mirei-S2.png|Mirei Minami|link=Mirei Minami Sophie-S2.png|Sophie Hojo|link=Sophie Hojo Shion-S2.png|Shion Todo|link=Shion Todo Reona-S2.png|Leona West|link=Leona West Dorothy-S2.png|Dorothy West|link=Dorothy West Faruru Season 3.png|Faruru|link=Faruru S2's Main Characters Mikan-S2.png|Mikan Shiratama|link=Mikan Shiratama Aroma-S2.png|Aroma Kurosu|link=Aroma Kurosu 螢幕快照 2015-04-16 上午11.41.53.png|Fuwari Midorikaze|link=Fuwari Midorikaze Hibiki(Render).png|Hibiki Shikyoin|link=Hibiki Shikyoin OukiAJimi Render.png|Ajimi Kiki|link=Ajimi Kiki Gaaruru.png|Gaaruru|link=Gaaruru S3's Main Characters CZH 785WQAAEUST.png|Junon|link=Junon CaS41AuUsAAXy4K.png|Pinon|link=Pinon 160312 chara.png|Kanon|link=Kanon Chiri_Tsukikawa_S3.png|Chiri Tsukikawa|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Chiri_Tsukikawa Pepper_Taiyou_S3.png|Pepper Taiyou|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Pepper_Taiyou Non_New.png|Non Manaka|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Non_Manaka Jewlie render.png|Jewlie|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Jewlie Janice Render.png|Janice|link=http://pripara.wikia.com/wiki/Janice S4's Main Characters Render1.png|Yui Yumekawa|link=Yui Yumekawa Render3.png|Michiru Kouda|link=Michiru Kouda Render4.png|Nino Nijiiro|link=Nino Nijiiro 1503043035 1 4 e953553a2a61b8bbc1f54bd920a5d028.png|Shuuka Hanazono|link=Shuuka Hanazono Falala.png|Falala•A•Larm|link=Falala•A•Larm Gaarara.png|Galala•S•Leep|link=Galala•S•Leep Trivia *The first syllable of the S1 characters' first names make up the Solfège scale: **'Do'rothy **'Re'ona **'Mi'rei **'Fa'lulu **'So'phy **'La'ala **'Si'on *The S1 characters' surnames (sans Faruru) are based on the four cardinal points - Dorothy and Reona's surname is West, Mirei's surname (南 Minami) translates to south, the "Ho" in Sophie's surname (北条 Hōjō) means north, and the "To" in Sion's surname (東堂 Tōdō) means east. Laala's surname (真中 Manaka) means middle, or center. *The S2 characters' surnames are based on colors - the "Kuro" in Aroma's surname (黒須 Kurosu) means black, the "Shira" in Mikan's surname (白玉 Shiratama) means white, the "Midori" in Fuwari's surname (緑風 Midorikaze) means green, the "Shi" in Hibiki's surname (紫京院 Shikyōin) means purple, and the first "Ki" in Ajimi's surname (黄木 Kiki) means yellow. **The other part of their given names are based on the five senses: ***Aroma's name means fragrance - smell. ***The "Mi" in Mikan's name is phonetically similar to the word "to see" (見 mi) - sight. ***Fuwari's name means a soft or floating sensation - touch. ***Hibiki's name means to echo - hearing. ***Ajimi's name means taste. *The S3 characters (sans Triangle members) are based on animals: Non is a rabbit, Chiri is the peacock, and Pepper is a wild feline. *The S4 characters' favorite food are carbohydrate-rich: *Yui's favorite: Rice *Nino's favorite: Bread *Michiru's favorite: Noodles *Shuuka's favorite: Potato Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Browse Category:Official Artworks Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4